


The Day Oikawa Tooru Could Read Thoughts

by FluffNStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dont worry about it, first fic in like 3 years lmao, lots of fluff im so sorry, oh my god im so sorry i suck at titles and summarys, unexplained telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes up to find out that he can hear people's thoughts! He makes a discovery when he talks to Iwaizumi that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Oikawa Tooru Could Read Thoughts

“Tooru! What’s taking you so long, you’re going to be late!” the drawn out mom-yell made Oikawa pout as he ran a comb through his hair. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, smiling brightly. He held eye-contact with his reflection just a second too long and his smile faltered and he looked away quickly. Oikawa exited the bathroom and bounded downstairs, taking a few steps at a time before coming to a skidding halt next to the kitchen.

“Sorry mom,” he said, flashing a grin at her.  

“Just get going, you’re going to make Iwaizumi-kun late,” she chastised as Oikawa lifted his messenger onto his shoulder, looking down to pull his shoes on. 

‘ _Honestly, this boy.’_ Her voice sounded disembodied, but Oikawa didn’t pay any attention to it.

Oikawa grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek, turning around to leave. 

_‘I hope he’s okay, his eyes are red again.’_

Oikawa stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heel.

“What?” he asked, his heart jumping into quick palpitations.

“I didn’t say anything dear, now get a move on!” she lightly pushed and turned him around, squeezing his shoulders ever so lightly. Oikawa frowned.

“Oh, I thought you did,” he mumbled. He walked quickly towards the door, but not without hearing the disembodied voice again, closer than his mother actually was.

_‘At least he has Iwaizumi-kun to take care of him, God knows he won’t let me…’_

Oikawa turned around and saw his mother looking off to the side, she didn’t notice him glance at her and Oikawa felt like he’d intruded on her privacy for some bizarre reason. An uneasy feeling in his chest, Oikawa closed the front door behind him and started to jog to where Iwa-chan would be waiting for him.

Oikawa had put the odd incident with his mother behind him by the time he skipped towards the corner where him and Iwa-chan always met. He grinned happily, “Iwaaaa-chan,” he said, his voice lilting and carefree.

“You’re late,” growled Iwa-chan, his arms crossed over his chest. The cold winter breeze was starting to set in, Iwa-chan’s nose and the tips of his ears were sprinkled light red. The intense glare he directed at Oikawa forced the slightly taller boy to look away, though he laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. They started walking towards school side by side. “Did you spend too long combing your fucking hair again?” spat Iwa-chan, one thick eyebrow raising skeptically and then lowering into a hard line over his eyes.

‘ _His eyes are red again…’_

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, staring at Iwa-chan in confusion. Like his mother, Iwa-chan’s voice sounded disembodied when he heard him. Iwa-chan noticed Oikawa stop and turned halfway, staring at him blank-faced.

“What?” he said flatly, the concern that Oikawa swore he heard a moment ago nonexistent. Oikawa laughed uncomfortably, his eyes falling to the side so he didn’t have to look Iwa-chan in the eyes when he asked his next question.

“Did you just say something?” asked Oikawa, his voice tender and afraid, he wanted to kick himself for sounding so vulnerable, but thankfully it was just Iwa-chan. He could be vulnerable around Iwa-chan. Oikawa snuck a look at Iwa-chan’s face and saw that his best friend’s eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at him. 

“I… Didn’t,” he said slowly, the perplexed look still on his face. Iwa-chan turned to face Oikawa fully. “You’re acting weird, Shittykawa,” he said bluntly. “Did something happen?”

“No!” Oikawa said much too quickly. “Just a weird morning,” he mumbled, looking past Iwa-chan at nothing.

‘ _Something definitely happened.’_

“How do you know?” Oikawa retaliated violently, glaring angrily at Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan stepped back, looking surprised. 

“Excuse me?” he raised both of his eyebrows, looking confused. Oikawa stared at him fiercely. 

‘ _What the fuck is wrong with him today? Is he okay?’_  

Oikawa felt his heart drop. He’d been staring at Iwa-chan when he heard his friend’s disembodied voice. He heard Iwa-chan say something but Iwa-chan’s mouth hadn’t moved at all. He’d just been staring back at Oikawa, confused and alarmed. That means Iwa-chan hadn’t actually said that. Or at least he hadn’t said it out loud. Oikawa felt himself smile in the ridiculousness of his next thought. _Can I hear people’s thoughts?_ His lip twitched and he felt like he was making a really ugly face but he couldn’t help it. This was just too ridiculous. 

“Whatever, let’s just go. Stop acting weird,” grumbled Iwa-chan, taking Oikawa’s wrist and leading him in the direction of school. Oikawa felt strange, Iwa-chan’s hand on his skin felt hot. He felt like maybe he should pull away. 

‘ _Something’s off about him today. Haaaah, shit. What do I do to comfort him, his eyes are red and puffy. I wonder if his girlfriend broke up with him…’_

Oikawa stiffened and stumbled, eyes blowing wide in shock. How did he know? How did Iwa-chan know that his girlfriend broke up with him yesterday? Iwa-chan’s grip on Oikawa’s wrist strengthened as he helped him regain his balance without losing stride. Iwa-chan continued to stare straight forward.  

‘ _Well, if he breaks down then at least I’m here for him… Shit…’_ this time, the disembodied voice Oikawa heard in Iwa-chan’s tone seemed to fade away. Oikawa looked at Iwa-chan from the side of his eyes. Iwa-chan’s jaw was clenched tight and he had a hard look in his eyes. Iwa-chan’s face relaxed a bit and he looked over at Oikawa, a soft look in his eyes ‘… _I want to protect him.’_  

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he felt tears spill over as he stared at Iwa-chan pitifully.

“GEH?!?” Iwa-chan jumped back in surprise at the sudden flow of tears from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chaahghh” Oikawa blubbered, his face hot and wet with tears and snot. He was an ugly crier, Iwa-chan had told him that once before. 

“Oikawa?!” Iwa-chan yelled, looking more concerned than confused. Oikawa sniffed, the tears refusing to stop. Iwa-chan had always been there for him.

‘ _What do I do? What happened shit do I hug him? Is that too gay?’_

Iwa-chan had a conflicted look on his face. “Fuck,” said Iwa-chan breathily, stepping forward and pulling Oikawa into a tight hug, his face fitting into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa let out a shaky sob and grabbed Iwa-chan’s jacket tightly in his hands. “Fuck, Oikawa. I’m here.”

_‘I’ll always be here…’_

Oikawa took in a big, trembly breath. “She did break up with me, Iwa-chan. She said I didn’t care enough about her. That she didn’t care about me.” Oikawa struggled to breathe. Iwa-chan stayed silent for a moment. Oikawa could feel Iwa-chan’s breath on his neck, the beat of his heart, strong and steady compared to his erratic palpitations.

“Shit… I knew it…” said Iwa-chan quietly.

“Why does this always happen to me, Iwa-chan?” asked Oikawa tremulously. “She even said that she’d been seeing someone else for over a month! She cheated on me for that long, and I had no idea!”

‘ _Fucking bitch. If I could hit a girl…’_ the disembodied voice was filled with lividity. Oikawa didn’t even bother questioning why he was hearing Iwa-chan’s thoughts. ‘ _If I was in her place, I’d never let him go…’_

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he whipped his head back to look at Iwa-chan. “R-really? Do you really mean that, Iwa-chan?” There were still some stray tears falling down his face, but the majority of them had stopped. Oikawa wiped his nose, still looking at Iwa-chan with wide eyes, feeling his face grow hot with a blush. Iwa-chan blinked at him and then his face exploded into a deep shade of red. 

“W-what are you talking about, I didn’t say anything!” he said, flustered, his face contorting.

‘ _It’s like the fucker can hear my thoughts!’_  

“But I can hear it, Iwa-chan!” said Oikawa, feeling his heart quicken in pace, grabbing both of Iwa-chan’s hands in his. “I don’t know why but since this morning I’ve been hearing people’s thoughts! Like my mom’s! And like.. yours…” Oikawa felt a nervous grin start to spread over his face as he looked down at the ground, unable to look at Iwa-chan.

“What.” said Iwa-chan bluntly, staring holes into Oikawa’s head in disbelief. 

‘ _Fuck. He’s joking right? Fuck. FUCK. Shit I hope he’s joking. Wait but how else would he know. No, bullshit there’s no fucking way. Did someone tell him? Oh FUCK. Shit, Shit.’_

“I’m not joking, Iwa-chan!” burst Oikawa, looking back into Iwa-chan’s eyes with determination. This time Iwa-chan looked away, his entire face the color of a beet. He refused to look Oikawa in the eyes and he held his mouth in a firm line, his eyebrows quivering nervously as he tried to regain his composure. 

‘ _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.’_

“Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa seriously, his hands shaking and clammy as he grasped Iwa-chan’s tightly, squeezing them. “Iwa-chan you’ve always been there for me. Through everything I’ve done to myself… and to you… You’ve always been there.” Oikawa squeezed Iwa-chan’s hands even tighter, tears welling up in his eyes. “And I never told you this but every time I was dumped it was because of you.”

‘ _Wait. What????’_ Iwa-chan’s disembodied voice made some kind of incomprehensible sound. 

Some of Oikawa’s tears dropped onto their joined hands. “They’d always say “Could you stop talking about Iwa-chan? You’re too obsessed with Iwa-chan. You spend more time with Iwa-chan than with me.” Oikawa’s voice cracked a bit and he laughed shakily. “They said that I couldn’t love them…” Oikawa paused for a second, hesitating on the words. He couldn’t hear anything from Iwa-chan, perhaps he’d gone into shock. Oikawa gulped heavily, a lump in his throat. He started over, his heart beating furiously. “They said I couldn’t love them, because I loved Iwa-chan.”

‘ _HOLY. FUCK.’_ That was apparently too much for Iwa-chan, who tore his hands out of Oikawa’s grip and turned away from him, covering his face with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oikawa looked at Iwa-chan’s broad back, the tips of his ear and his neck were red, which is the only way that Oikawa could tell he was blushing. Knowing that what he said made Iwa-chan blush made the heat in Oikawa’s cheeks spread even further. Iwa-chan’s incorporeal voice was saying one word over and over again.

‘ _Love, love, love, love, love, love. He said love.’_

Oikawa’s chest felt like it was about to burst as he was overcome with nervous energy and he grasped wildly for Iwa-chan’s hand. “I did, and I do!” he said, almost shouting. His entire body shook and he closed is eyes, and he then he did shout. “I love you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa didn’t dare open his eyes, so he was surprised when he found that Iwa-cha had swiftly turned around to hug him. Hard. Iwa-chan hugged him so hard that Oikawa felt like he was going to crush him.  

‘ _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.’_  

“Iwa-chan,” wheezed Oikawa his hands pinned to his sides, Iwa-chan was practically lifting him off the ground. “Iwa-chan, I can’t breathe.” 

‘ _Say it. Say it. Say it. Jesus christ say it you cowar-‘_  

“I love you, Oikawa,” this time Iwa-chan actually spoke out loud, his voice cracking a little bit and muffled against Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa could feel a warm wetness on his neck. _Is Iwa-chan crying?_ “I love you,” Iwa-chan squeezed Oikawa one more time before letting him go, actually dropping him on the ground. He didn’t stop hugging him though, his head dropping heavily on Oikawa’s shoulder, breath hot on his neck. 

“Iwa-chan lift your head,” said Oikawa softly, his heart still pounding and his entire body immune to the cold. 

 _‘Fuck no, I’m not gonna let him see me cry,’_  

“Iwa-chan, you see me cry all the time. Can we even it up a little bit?” Oikawa laughed softly his hands still gripped in Iwa-chan’s jacket, not wanting to let him go. 

‘ _Goddammit. Fine. Only for you.’_

Iwa-chan lifted his head from Oikawa’s shoulder, the remnants of tears still wet on his cheeks. He wiped his face quickly with his sleeve, pouting and refusing to look at Oikawa’s face. 

“This mind reading thing is unfair,” mumbled Iwa-chan. 

“But now I get to know how Iwa-chan feels about me!” said Oikawa, smiling at him happily. Iwa-chan scowled at him. 

“Shittykawa, you should have already known,” Iwa-chan didn’t let his voice go over a grumble as he continued to pout and stare off to the side of Oikawa. Oikawa felt more nervous energy rise up in him. He moved his hands up and down Iwa-chan’s back, watching his own hands touch his best friend in a way he never thought he would. Oikawa glanced at Iwa-chan who was scowling. 

“Iwa-“

‘ _Don’t think of kissing him. Don’t think of kissing him. Don’t think of kissing him or he’ll find out. Oh fuck.’_

Iwa-chan’s eyes slid over to look at Oikawa who was already staring at him. Iwa-chan scowled deeper, lifting his chin up to stare down at Oikawa intimidatingly, as if challenging him to say what he most definitely just heard.

Instead, the nervous energy in Oikawa exploded again as his hands jumped up to Iwa-chan’s face and the crook of his neck, pulling himself into Iwa-chan’s face and messily connecting their lips. Iwa-chan made a surprised grunt into Oikawa’s mouth, as if he wasn’t expecting it, which really, he should have been. 

‘ _Oh, fuck…’_

 Oikawa smiled against Iwa-chan’s lips as Iwa-chan pushed back against him, fixing the awkward angle that Oikawa had initiated. Iwa-chan exhaled heavily through his nose and kissed Oikawa roughly, desperately, like it was something he had been waiting to do for a very long time. Oikawa had to admit it, Iwa-chan wasn’t the best kisser. He was hesitant and clumsy. Oikawa figured it was because Iwa-chan had never dated anyone. A thought bloomed in Oikawa’s head as he parted from Iwa-chan, both of them breathing heavily, puffs of hot breath floating between them in the chilled air.

“How long?” asked Oikawa, blinking a few times to relieve the dizziness that had set in from the lack of air. Iwa-chan’s face turned red again as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his hands resting on Oikawa’s hips like they were made to be there. 

“You never dated anyone, even though you could have. So does that mean…?” Oikawa trailed off, staring imploringly into Iwa-chan’s steely eyes. 

 _“_ Oh,” said Iwa-chan softly his eyes wandering away from Oikawa in thought. “I dunno. A really long time?” he said as if it were a question and looked back towards Oikawa, shrugging his shoulders. Oikawa’s heart dropped and he groaned, slumping onto Iwa-chan who had to take a step back to handle all of his weight. “Whoa, what?” Iwa-chan’s arms supported Oikawa’s entire body, his hands wrapping around his back as Oikawa shook his head against Iwa-chan’s shoulder.  

“I didn’t know all this time! You had to watch me through all of my shitty relationships. Iwa-chan I’m so so sorry,” groaned Oikawa, feeling terrible for what he had put his best friend through all of this time. Iwa-chan stayed silent for a moment. 

“It’s fine. I just wanted you to be happpy,” he said simply. Iwa-chan let out a long breath. “I will admit, it hurt. Every time you had to deal with a breakup. It hurt a lot to see you in so much pain,” Iwa-chan pulled away, his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, forcing Oikawa to look at him. “I don’t ever want to see you hurt like that again,” he said earnestly, maintaining eye contact with Oikawa the whole time. Oikawa smiled broadly. 

“Then you should be fine! Cause Iwa-chan would never treat me like that!” he said brightly. Iwa-chan smiled warmly.  

“Right,” he said softly. Oikawa felt his heart swell at the gentle, sincere word. 

‘ _I love you.’_

Oikawa grinned. “I love you too, Iwa-chan!” grabbing his hand and swinging it.

“Bastard, stop listening to my thoughts!” snapped Iwa-chan, but he was smiling as he grabbed Oikawa by his jaw and pulling him down to his height so he could kiss him. Oikawa reciprocated and wrapped his arms over Iwa-chan’s shoulders, trying to keep himself from smiling and messing up the kiss. A cold breeze swept between the two of them, literally forcing them apart. 

Realization hit both of their faces at once. “We’re late, aren’t we,” said Iwa-chan, his face flat and emotionless.

“Yeah~” lilted Oikawa, smiling because he didn’t care.

“Whatever, it’s worth it,” grumbled Iwa-chan, roughly snatching Oikawa’s hand and and leading them forward. 

Oikawa never really understood why he could hear people’s thoughts that day. But god, he was sure glad it happened.

 


End file.
